The Bodyguard
by DarlingMyLove
Summary: Samantha has just been promoted to the offical bodyguard for Carly Conrinthos. And now she has to make sure that all of the many, many nemesis' that Sonny has does not harm Carly. How hard can that be? RE-UPLOADED SINCE I CORRECTED TYPO'S
1. A Promotion?

I sat in Sonny's office, nervously tapping my fingers on my leg as I waited for him to join me. Working for Sonny paid good money, I was just hoping this wasn't a 'your fired' meeting. Sonny's office should have been void of personal effects. Instead Michael, Morgan and Kristina were everywhere. I picked up a picture of them all as kids, they were on the beach building sandcastles. Even though Kristina was my sister I rarely talked to her, I was still mad at Alexis for giving me up for adoption. Annoyed I put the picture back and looked back at the door.

"Hey, how are you?" I heard Sonny say, I turned around to find him resting in his chair. Looking behind him I didn't see a door. So where the hell did he come from?

"I'm good, and you?" Lets get the 'how are you's' over and done with.

"Great, I know what you're thinking and you're not being let go. I'm putting you on protective detail of my wife" Sonny informed me, in the entire scenario's that ran through my mind I had never thought this would happen. I didn't even know what to say. And Sonny watched every move I made; he seemed amused by my discomfort.

"Carly..." I said softly to myself, I wasn't really used to talking around others, or even having to follow someone around all the time.

"Only wife that I have" He said.

No shit Sherlock, fuck. "When do I begin?"

"Right now, she's at home. Your job is to make sure wherever you two go that there is an exit. And that..." Sonny went on to explain the details of my promotion. And I listened, numb. Carly's reputation was bound to be an exaggeration or downplay. I would soon find out.

Carly opened the front door, and let me come through. She led me to the living room and sat down and continued watching her movie while munching on cheese puffs. While I just stood in the spot she left me. Should I sit down, where? A brilliant idea came to my mind, and I thanked the heavens for it.

"Carly, I 'm going to go talk to the other guards about the security" I could barely conceal the smile that was forming on my lips. Please don't look back at me, unfortunately she did.

Scowling she shrugged, "Okay, do what ever you can to distract your self"

I was a bit mad that she knew I didn't like her and I really didn't want to protect her. But I was too happy that I was able to leave her presence to care. For a hour and a half I talked to Max and Milo and three other guards about the exits and the schedule of the house. Talking with them was bit of a bonding moment also. Max was a tall, slightly chubby guy and he had the cutest smile money could buy. Max was nice and patient as he explained everything to me. While Milo was shier and stayed at his post not ignoring me but he wasn't greeting me with open arms.

When I came back into the house Carly was on the couch talking to a tall, blond man. He must have come through another door; they should have told me that she had company. Anyone was possible of harm. I full entered the room and sat down on the couch opposite them.

I yawned, brushed my hair back and checked my Blackberry. One text from Maxie. I didn't know much about Maxie except that she was obsessed with fashion. She had raided my closet a few months back throwing half of my clothes out while mumbling "In. out...in. out...definitely out" The blond was nice enough, when she was getting her way. I would hate to see her mad.

"Samantha?" Carly called me, I exited out of the text I was writing to Maxie and looked up. "This is Jason, Jason this is Sam. Sonny assigned her to be my body guard"

Jason and I locked eyes for what seemed hours, my mouth dried. . Jason was unbelievably good looking. From his electrifying eyes down to what I could imagine were well defined legs. Almost immediately I was hooked. More like I wanted to jump his bones but I couldn't bare having sex with my boss's right hand man. From Jason's eyes I could see that he was thinking the same as I. My tongue darted out, leaving a wet sheen on my bottom lip and he watched this action with smoldering eyes. I was the first to look away, I averted my attention back to my phone. Texting Maxie about the fashion show she wanted me to attend.

"Hi Jason" I said politely, and I blushed when I realized my voice came out sounding like a sex operator.

"Hello Sam..." It sounded like he wanted to say more but with a sidelong glance to Carly he trailed off.

The tension that built through the room had my beads of sweat producing on my forehead. My knees shook and vivid images of Jason naked rolled all around my head. Sam you just met him, not two minutes ago! Calm down! I thought. Maybe I was acting this way because I hadn't had sex in two years. What can I say; I had begun being picky who was aloud in my bed. Respecting my self and all of that. Raising my self esteem and believing that I was a beautiful person, inside and out.

Morgan descended down the stairs and ran to Jason. Hugging him while he sat, "Hey Jason, when did you get here?"

"Not too long ago, did you ever beat that game I brought you?" Jason's eyes brightened as he talked to Morgan.

"Yeah, I completed it the first day I got it!" The little boy boasted.

Jason mussed his hair with his hand, "Oh you're that good are you?"

Morgan nodded his hair flopping up and down, "That's right even Michael couldn't beat me and I played with the lowest rated fighter on the K.V.O!"

Michael came around the corner with a mischievous smile, "Are you talking trash Morgan, because it's the weekend and I don't have anything to do..."

Morgan raised his chin, "You calling me out?"

Michael nodded, "Scared?"

"Ha! I can beat you with a-" He broke off and ran for the stairs, Michael ran after him. They both laughed and pushed each other back trying to get to the game first so they can pick the better characters.

"Samantha where did you get those jeans, I love them."

I peered over my cell phone at Carly, trying to figure out if she was being sincere or a bitch. The smile showed that she was being honest, she liked my True Religion's "I ordered them online, I can get you a pair if you like" I offered, maybe shopping will give Carly and I a bond. I could even invite Maxie.

"Thank you" Carly said astonished. She gave me an even more thoughtful stare, that promised many things. Please let it be good ones.


	2. The Bond of Shopping

I wasn't aware that Carly and Maxie had already known each other. When we met up at the mall Carly waved at Maxie who smiled right back. Was today not the best day ever? We walked through the mall searching for clothes when we went into Saks. Carly grabbed a dress from a rack which Maxie snatched out of her hands with a "That look died years ago"

Carly walked away from Maxie and ventured away and browsed through the shoes, "Oh _baby_...come to mama"

Maxie click clacked her way over to see what Carly was so infatuated with, "Those are cute! See Carly I knew you had it in you"

Carly gave Maxie a 'watch it' look and picked the pair of heels up and carried them to the register. Maxie stayed where Carly left her, sticking her bottom lip out. I weighed the other bags in my hand looked at the entrance, searching for...someone.

Carly walked over with her bag of shoes, "You don't have to keep looking in every nook and cranny for a suspect. No one is coming to kill me."

I smiled, "It's my job, where do you guys want to go next?"

"Home, I'm tired as hell. These heels are way too high" Carly complained, she was wearing four inch stilettos of course her feet were going to hurt.

I let a small giggle escape my mouth, and Carly joined in "I know what you're thinking but people talk and I may say I don't care what they say but I do"

Maxie was already itching to go to another store. "Okay let's go to Victoria Secret then maybe Prada..."

Carly rolled her eyes and followed Maxie out, as did I. But I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being followed.

Maxie yelped as the red thong I flung at her hit her in the eye, "Sam!" I laughed and looked around for Carly. Who I found eluded me; I left Maxie and trailed down the rows of panties and bra's. When I saw her standing in the mirror with a bra pressed to her shirt. She noticed me and asked, "How do I look?"

"Well you look like a women pressing a bra to her chest, but if your wondering how you would look for Sonny I think blue suits you" I complimented, shifting the bags in my hand.

When we returned back home Carly didn't talk to me and when I tried to make conversation she only responded with 'yes or no' answers. What had gotten into her? She helped Morgan with his homework and I went about the house making sure no one had breached security and was hiding in a closet somewhere. It was known that Sonny's security had their fair share of mistakes. With that knowledge I liked to double check my duties as a bodyguard.

Michael found me in his room, I closed the closet to see him standing next to the dresser. "Hi Michael"

"What are you doing in my closet?"

"Searching, I'm paranoid about these things but you shouldn't be worried I won't let anything happen to you" I assured, feeling even safer with the nudge of my knife against my chest. I had it in the inside pocket of my jacket.

"I know, my dad wouldn't have assigned you to us if he didn't trust that you could do the job properly" Michael said, and even if he didn't know it he boosted my confidence sky high. I nodded and left the room, heading downstairs.

And I froze when I found out who was in the living room, Alexis and Kristina. Max had told me that Alexis didn't want Kristina and Michael alone together and she obviously meant it. She had her arm around Kristina, whose face showed her disinterest and apparent dislike of physical contact. I had no choice but to talk to them.

"Hello Alexis, Kristina" My voice came out flat. Millions of emotions ran through me when I saw Alexis, who I hadn't seen in months.

Kristina went in for the hug, and it seemed to be happening in slow motion. Her eyes widened in glee, her arms circled my waist and her face was on my shoulder. With no other choice I hugged her back; I have never been good at these things. I loved Kristina but I couldn't think of her without having mom in the equation. I would have lived a different life if she had decided to keep me.

"Missed you Sam" Kristina whispered too me. I patted her on the back signaling that she should let go, Alexis stood like a judging statue staring at the both of us with her hands clasped together "I missed you too sis"

Kristina stepped back, "Have you really?"

When Kristina made that comment I decided to ignore her, five minute later and they left. Allowing me to breath correctly, I went outside and sat on the porch, taking deep breaths. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the porch. I hated when I couldn't control my emotions, tears began to stain my cheeks and I clenched my fists angrily. I felt cheated of a childhood, if it wasn't for my mom I wouldn't have been put in the-I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked back to find Carly with a plate of cookies. She sat beside me and put the plate on her lap.

"You're making it really hard for me not to like you" Carly commented.

"Why do you need a reason not to like me?" I asked, biting into a cookie.

She chewed, swallowed "I prefer men to women"

"Me too" I said with double meaning.

Carly caught the joke and cracked up, "I almost didn't catch that"

I broke the cup into two pieces, and stuffed one in my mouth, "Did you make these?"

"Let's be happy I didn't" She replied

An abrupt wave of warm air washed over us, the moon bathed us in it's light and the stars twinkled. "The other day..."

"The other day, what?"

"Forget it" She said, "Sonny's home"

The gates opened, and a limo drove up, the chauffeur stepped out and opened the door for Sonny. "Show off" Carly teased, he came up the steps and wrapped his arms around Carly. Kissing her; mouth, cheeks, and neck. "I missed you all day" Carly responded by laying a kiss on his lips then she did a head tilt my way, "Sam's still here."

Sonny didn't look my way, his eyes remained hungrily on Carly, "You can go home now...and uh your shift doesn't start until noon." He kissed Carly again, "You know what I'll just call you."

_You mean you'll call me when you and Carly get done having sex_, I thought. At the same time I couldn't deny the chemistry those two had, it must be great being with the love of your life.

It was three o' clock and Sonny still hadn't called me, but I didn't worry. When I left Sonny's last night I talked to Maxie and she wanted me to come by for a fitting. They were throwing a party in their showroom and I was going to be the 'special' A.K.A short model. Crimson wanted to reel in the teens and I was still young. Kate told me, as if youth could be taken away at any moment. It was a fitted choker neckline, with the back and sides cut out. It hugged my entire frame before stopping at mid-thigh. And shiny black pumps to match, I couldn't helps but beam brightly at myself in the mirror.

"Sam you must work out, your body is _hot_"

"Thanks" I went back to the dressing room to put my clothes back on, and just in time Sonny called me. My shift had started


	3. Question is

Was I seriously being mistaken as a model? I am not Heidi Klum, I couldn't make myself look taller to save my life, and it was useless. But then again five inch heels helped out. Kate Howard bobbed over and gave my dress a once over and I could see she was impressed with Maxie's work. The dress was black, the sides and back was cut out. It hugged every inch of my body and stopped mid thigh.

"Daring" was Kate's assessment. I caught what was in her voice, envy. I bet she wished she had though of this design.

Right after Kate moved on to talk to Michael Korrs Maxie tan up to me, "What did she say!"

"She said the dress was _daring_" I told her excited for her, my phone rang and I fished it out of my clutch.

"Hello?" It was Sonny, not a lot of things he could want.

"It's Sonny I need you to come in"

"Give me twenty minutes" After apologizing a hundred times to Maxie I left for Sonny's.

Max opened the front door for me, his eyes wandered but not for long. He belonged to Diane Miller and every time he talked about her you almost hear the love they had for one another.

Carly was on the phone talking to her business partner's assistant Olivia "I didn't like that color, it's so boring. I don't care what he wants, his taste is terrible go with the yellow" She said a few 'uh huh's' before hanging up.

She eyed my outfit, "Why are you so dressed up?"

"I was at Crimson's fashion show supporting Maxie"

"You look great" Carly said meaning it.

"Thanks" I sat on the recliner and eased out of my heels.

Carly pulled on her curls, "I have a question for you" Carly sat down on the couch and pulled her legs up underneath her.

"Shoot" I was going to regret this I'm sure.

"Are you going to be mad at your mom forever or...?"

"From what I hear your not fond of her either" I said, deflecting I didn't want to answer that question.

Carly smiled knowingly, "She isn't my mom" she pointed out and she had a point.

"Maybe I'll get over it soon enough..." I sighed, "In a couple of years" I muttered under my breath. "I need counseling"

"We all need counseling"

I exhaled tiredly and finger combed my hair to the back "You have any plans today?"

"Jason's coming over" Carly watched my face. And I fought and succeeded in not letting one little emotion show.

I stayed in the kitchen gathering my wits when Jason came over. I couldn't go into the living room; I'll end up just staring at Jason. He was everything that was my type, tall, sexy, and lethal with a gun. Carly definitely be watching us a like hawk. Plus I was dressed like a twenty year girl. I grabbed a beer from her fridge, twisted the cap off and took a swig. With my chin raised high I entered the living room. Carly wasn't with Jason on the couch.

"Where did she go?"

"Upstairs to change so we can go to Jakes" Jason's eyes were on my dress, I could almost feel him tracing the seams of my dress, unzipping... I shook those thoughts away, they were dangerous.

"Maxie made this dress so you should really compliment her"

He smiled; his eyes dove back to the dress and back to my eyes. "You're the one wearing it though"

Jason was doing this on purpose, he was blatantly checking me out and I didn't know if wanted to jump on him and kiss him until Carly came downstairs or run the other way. This was not the Jason I had heard of so many times from other workers. "Tha-"

Carly's heels sounded down the stairs "I'm ready!"

Sonny took Carly by the hand leading her to a pool table. He moved all the balls into the triangle and rolled them to the middle.

"Ah baby I miss kicking your butt in pool" Carly exclaimed happily, taking a pool stick from the wall stand.

"Carly I let you win" Sonny said in mock indignity.

Carly exploded into laughter, "Really?" Carly didn't believe him, "And why on Earth would you that Sonny?"

"So I could see you smile"

Carly seemed touched by this, "You are so corny...and full of it"

Sonny shot her a charming dimpled smile, "You can break the rack"

Jason suggested that we play also, I was fairly good but half way into the game Jason offered tip to better my technique. I accepted but I didn't expect him to come behind me. His chest pressed into my back, and my ass was crushed against his groin.. I as immediately turned on, not caring when I dropped the pool stick on the table. He chuckled in my ear, and placed the pool stick back into my hands, "Pull back...yep just like that and let go...Not too much force though" His voice was sensual and it was as if his words held double meaning. I couldn't help but think about them.

"I've been thinking about you" Jason's hands clasped on mine, moving the stick in my hands further up then moving it down in a obvious sexual manner. Tiny dots blinked in and out of my vision. My breath's came in shallow intakes.

"Why?" It was the only word that I could manage to push out.

"I want you..."

"Me?" I breathed; I would surely pass out soon. It unbelievable that the man whispering in my ear didn't sound one bit like the stories I'd heard about him. Being the hard, calculating, and calloused. One of those descriptions I could agree with. He was hard, literally. His erection pressed into my back. And Sonny and Carly were in the back playing pool, I could probably sneak out with Jason right now and they wouldn't even notice. Jason moved away from me, and moved to the other side of the pool table. His eyes, told me what he wanted. And I knew what I wanted. Question is, what am I going to do about it?


	4. The Boom Room & Mistakes

Jason closed the door behind him, and I reached for my zipper and dragged the metal clip down. Jason already had his shirt off, and closed the distance between us. Wrapping his arms around me he brought me close to his chest, slipping the dress off of my shoulders and down my waist landing on the ground in a puddle. My hands went to his jeans, untying the belt and unbuttoning them. They fell to the ground, and I gaped at what stuck out of his boxers. The head of his cock poked out of the top of his waistband, thick and hard the tip glistened. He cupped my chin and warm lips brushed over mine, while I crushed my lips to his in a bruising kiss. I wanted more of him, his fingers hooked underneath my panties, slipping the off of my waist they fell with my dress.

After disposing of his boxers he tightened his arms around me, pressing me into every inch of him. We kissed as if our lives depended on it, teeth and tongues clashing until we found a comfortable rhythm. That strong hand of his moved to the back of my bra, unclasping it. The flimsy garment fell down my arm and Jason's mouth fastened onto my breast. Sucking. Nibbling, on the tender flesh. My knees buckled, and Jason came back to my mouth kissing me as he lifted me off of my feet and laying me on the bed. Jason settled between my legs, and gazed in my eyes. The look I saw was pure desire, need, and I knew mine reflected all these emotions. I never wanted anything so much in my life; I circled my arms around his neck and shivered as his hand brushed against my sex. He slipped one of the digits in, sliding in and out stretching me and adding another finger. I began rocking with his fingers, moaning. He groaned and took his fingers away, slipping them into his mouth and licking them clean. His cock replaced his fingers; he made sure I was looking at him when he entered me. Inch by inch he sunk into me, emitting breathy moans from me. He pulled out, before slamming back into me. He began slowly, his hand holding my waist, I met him with each thrust with one of my own, his lips crushed back over mine and soon we were moving together in perfect harmony. Jason let my lips go to breathe, he instead kissed down my neck.

I moaned his name, it was slowly building, I had the overwhelming feeling of bliss radiating through my entire body. I held it wanting this to last I tightened the walls of my sex, and rocked my hips even more. Then I couldn't stand it anymore, I arched my back and came. Tiny sparkling dots blurred my vision when it finally cleared I felt Jason shudder, his teeth dug into my neck and I felt him come inside of me. The silken feel of his body next to mine aroused me more, even though I was too weak to do anything about it. Jason kissed my lips once more before laying beside me on the bed. We both didn't talk, too exhausted trying to regulate our breathing. He rolled over, cuddling next to me.

"Good night" He rasped against my shoulder. I guess I was staying at Jake's for the night.

Jason woke up before me; he was shirtless sitting on the edge of the bed. A second look at Jason's back and I noticed he had scratches all over the top of his shoulders. That's got to hurt.

He flexed, bending over and picking something from the carpet, my bra, then my panties, dress. He looked over at me and smiled when he saw that I was woke. He placed my clothes next to me and I shamefully put each garment on underneath the covers. I stood up to hurriedly put my dress on. I found my heels on the ground and I stepped into them and grabbed my clutch. After blindly smoothing my hair I tried to leave the room but Jason grabbed my by the waist spinning me around to face him.

"No goodbyes?"

He smelled of me, of sex as did I. There was no hiding what happened last night, or denying it not that I wanted too. "Bye?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I wanted you, I never felt so passionate about anything in my entire life. So don't think I plan to let you go" Jason's eyes told me he meant what he was saying. I was in world of trouble in the foreseeable future.

"I have to go..." Did sex make me dumb? Why couldn't I think of anything else to say? Let me go! Jason's touch was doing numbers on my thinking abilities. All I could think of what we had down last night.

"I'm going to let you go, but I want to see you soon" He thought it over in his head, "Carly is going to visit her mom with Sonny Thursday, can I see you then?"

"Yes" I blurted, I wanted to see him again, and my body and my brain were all on the same page with this one.

"I'll see then"

Immediately when I came home I stripped out of my clothes and showered, when exited the bathroom I went to my bedroom. My body had the overpowering smell of Lavender and Chamomile. I sat at my vanity and combed through my hair as I blow dried it. I finished, changed into another set of clothes and called Sonny.

"Hello, Sonny? Yeah I wanted to know if you wanted me to come in today" _Please Sonny, please don't mention Jason and I disappearing mid way through the night. Please!_ I thought to myself.

Seemed as if my guardian angel was looking out for me, "No, we're going out to eat today you can have the day off"

"Thanks!" I cried happily, now I could watch '300' repeatedly.

"So you're busy today?" Sonny had to be implying that I would be with Jason.

"I'm going to sit at home and watch movies until I fall asleep. I have nothing planned "I replied coolly.

Sonny made a noise of incredulity, "Have fun, see you tomorrow"

"Bye" I hung up, and padded to my living room. I turned on the television and DVD which the movie was already in. Twenty minutes into the movie the door bell rang. I groaned in annoyance and went to see who it was.

Maxie.

She was in tears, her face was completely red and her eyes were bloodshot. "Samantha! Why do I do this? Spinelli and I broke up, and I slept with Matt-you know Patrick's brother? And Spin found out, he was going to take me back! Spinelli was going to forgive me for what I said to him but I ruined it! Sp-spinelli was the one who helped me become a better person, he made me believe in my self and look what I did!" Maxie cried, I didn't know what to say or what to do so I just hugged her and rubbed her back.

"It's going to be okay, we'll talk it through alright?" I soothed, rubbing circles on the small of her back.

"But you have work! You're going to leav-" She choked, "Why did I sleep with him!"

"I don't have work today Maxie, I have all day, okay?"

Maxie nodded, and I lead her to my living room. King Leonidas and his entire Speedo cape wearing Spartans would have to wait until another day.


	5. Fight Morning?

Maxie had fallen asleep after two hours of bawling her eyes out. She explained that it had started as an argument with Spinelli about him always being busy with mob work for Jason. Spinelli fired back that she was only invested in her job and she didn't really care about him that Maxie was using him for daily compliments. One thing led to another and they broke up, Maxie left angry, devastated and with the gripping urge to hurt Spinelli. She went to the hospital to talk with Robin but she wasn't there. Matt approached her at the Nurses station and the rest is history.

"They were all right, I'm a slut! It didn't take me an hour to move on to another man!" She croaked, her voice to dry to speak, her throat to sore from shrieking curses at her self.

I rubbed her back, "No your not Maxie, you just act on impulse. You were hurt and you wanted Spinelli to hurt as bad as you. That's why you did it." I waited for her sobs to subside, "You need a change"

"Can I have a drink?"

"Water?"

"I need to drink something Sam or I won't get any sleep tonight I'll be to busy swimming in self pity"

I went to the kitchen poured her a double of whiskey may as well give her the strong, stuff rather then having her asking for a refill. I returned with her drink, she downed it with a sour face and twelve minutes later she was out. I turned on '300' hundred before hitting the sack, so much for a quiet evening.

The next day Maxie was gone, she left me a note on the plasma.

_I have to be at work early. I'll call you later on- Maxie_

After a 'wake me up' shower, I dressed and went to Sonny's

I heard yelling from the outside door, Max and Milo were no where to be found. I pulled my gun, and pushed the already cracked door open. A broken chair slip across the floor as the door fully opened. I rounded the hall and to the living room, finding Carly rolling on the ground with an unfamiliar woman.

"Hey!" I called; the woman looked up stunned to see me with the gun pointed between her eyes. "Get up...Move!" I hollered when she didn't listen.

Carly swung her fist and the pretty little woman's head turned curtly. She groaned in pain and tried to attack Carly again but I advanced on her, grabbing her by the neck and back handing her with the blunt of my Glock. Her eyes closed, and she slumped in my hold. I dropped her and pulled my phone out calling Sonny.

Ring..."Carly do you know her?"

Carly nodded, "She's Claudia Zacchara! She was going to kill me!"

Ring...Carly was crying.

Ring..."Hello?" Jason answered.

"Jason its Sam, Carly was attacked by Claudia Zacchara she tried to kill Carly. I arrived and stopped it in time. I knocked her unconscious for the time being by the way."

"I'm on my way" He hung up.

"Carly why don't you take a shower and change into fresh clothes?" It wouldn't help her to sit and cry. I never thought she was that kind of woman anyway.

She nodded and padded upstairs, when I heard her bedroom door close. I began to clean up picking up things that had been tipped over from Carly fighting. After filling the garbage can with anything that could fit and another garbage can I planted my self on the couch arching my back to loosen my muscles.

"Wake up!"

I opened my eyes to a re eyed Carly; she was about ready to yell again when I cracked my eyes opened fully and yawned. "Did she wake up?"

Carly shook her head and sat beside me, "Jason already came to pick her up. He left a few minutes ago...I didn't want to wake you up yet"

_Yeah you didn't want me to see Ja-_

"Oh my god what happened to your neck?" Carly gasped brushing my hair away to see the bruise clearly.

Oh shit! When Jason and I were uh...upstairs at Jakes he bit into my neck when he...uh...went 'sexy time'. I forgot all about the damned bruise. "I got into a fight"

"Must have been a very sexual fight, that's a hickey" Carly said, she knew that I had slept with Jason why was she egging me on? She must want me to say it aloud.

She waited for me to respond, to say something. Carly was taunting me into submission.

That wasn't going to happen; I don't care what she went through today. I leaned forward and smiled wickedly, "I had sex with Jason that night at Jakes. Do you want details or what? Why are you _so _interested in Jason's personal life? You're married to Sonny"

Carly was appalled "Don't talk to me that way! I can have you-"

I cut her off with a flippant wave of my hand, "Do what you want Carly, I don't care. I'll just tell them how you were asking how I got my hickey and I told you, which made you mad" I added, "which is the truth"

Carly smacked her lips and sat farther into her seat, as if she was distancing her self away from me. "I want you reassigned"

"Really?" I said in mock excitement "I've been preying for that but now I realize it's not going to happen. Plus Sonny isn't going to reassign the guard who saved your life"

The front door opened and Max walked in, "Samantha, Sonny wants to talk to you at his office. Mrs. Conrinthos, he wanted me to tell you that he'll be home at around five"

Damnit what did Sonny want with me that he needed to tell me in private?


	6. Avenging Reminders

Sonny needed a new decorator; these seats were making my ass and back stick to the fake leather. Just as before my fingers tapped a raggedy beat on the arm rest. I stared at the spot where I had first saw Jason Morgan sweet little memories that will forever be embedded into my heart. It seemed as if I was falling in love with someone I barely knew, even though I felt as if I had known him all my life. It made no sense at all. He was so many things I wanted in a man; caring, attractive-

"Samantha" Sonny greeted me, he stood in front of me with a hand out, and we shook hands awkwardly. "I wanted to thank you, if it wasn't for you Carly would be dead"

_Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm regretting it already_ "Don't sell Carly so short Sonny, she was handling herself"

"We both know how that would've ended" Sonny said soberly. He turned his back to me, pouring a brown liquid into a glass. He didn't offer me anything.

A guard that I was vaguely familiar with entered the room. I think his name was Dante, "Boss, your father is on the phone. Told me it's urgent"

Sonny excused him self and swaggered out after Dante. Shit, another fifth teen minute of waiting. This was getting better and better by the second. The backdoor opened and Johnny came in, looking around. "Where's Sonny!"

"Why?" I knew why.

"My sister!" He cried, "Did they kill her! They killed her?" Tears were streaming down his face, he charged after me. I briefly thought about pulling my gun but I felt bad for Johnny. He knew something had happened with his sister he just didn't know what. When Johnny crossed over to the Conrinthos organization and left The Z's his father and sister weren't too happy. They declared war on Sonny and everything had shot to hell very quickly.

I stood up and put my back to the door, "Johnny you just did a very, very stupid thing. How long has your sister been missing?" Call him down Sam, call him down.

He thought it over, wiped the spit from his mouth. "Last night, she isn't answering her phone. She always answers her phone! I haven't seen her all day, no one has!"

"So what the first thing you do is charge into Sonny's house accusing him of killing your sister? Did you even think this through?" His eyes narrowed and he charged after me, I turned on my heel and ran to the door. It wouldn't open. So I ran to the other door, but Johnny tackled me. I landed on my stomach; he smothered the air out of my lungs. I choked on dust, damnit can I _ever _catch a break? He didn't hit me though; instead he closed his hand over my mouth.

"Tell me where my sister is!"

I shook my head; I couldn't tell him where she was because I didn't know!

"You're lying! You know, _you know_!"

"_SONOFBITCH_!" I heard someone yell, Johnny was pulled off of me. Air filled my lungs and I was way too weak to even see what was going on. I stayed in the same position and breathed as if I was eighty years old smoker on oxygen.

The room was filled with guards, yelling and fighting. Finally I lifted off of the floor, gaining my feet I looked around to see Johnny face down on the floor screaming "The Zacchara's will avenge my sister! I'll get-"

Sonny stood over Johnny, "Your sister's not dead! How dare you-!" He paused, instructed all of the guards to leave. Jason still held Johnny down, "How dare you come into my house, and threaten my people! Your sister came into my home and attacked my wife, she had to pay. She's not dead Johnny but you better be thanking God, the angels, Jesus and all the fairy creatures she's not." Johnny's face was priceless; he knew he had dropped the ball. More trouble was headed the Zacchara's way and it was all Claudia and his fault.

I climbed into the tub; the shower pounded my back with hot water. Washing away all the dirt and stress that built up through the day. Only when my mind clouded with peace did I get out, throw on my robe and settled on the couch with some files Sonny gave me on the other guards. I had a eye for snitches and he wanted me to see if I could spot one. Too bad I fell asleep after the third file...it was one guy who looked suspicious but I was too tired to tell if I was just being delusional.

My phone buzzed underneath me, I moved uncomfortably to reach it "Hell-o?"

"It's Jason, can I come in?" His voice, made me fully awake, I got up and practically skipped to open the door. He stood jacketless, blue tee and jeans. Last time I saw him his black tee was ripped at the neckline, Johnny had fought back. I moved over so he could pass by, watching his ass as we walked to my living room.

"I never really got to ask, are you okay?" Jason asked, he was concerned yes, but that wasn't what he was here for.

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Better" _now that I've seen you _"But those scratches on my back still sting when I shower, they're healing though"

"Sorry" I blushed, that little confession was unexpected.

"Don't be, I liked the reminder" He closed the distance between us, my breath catching when his lips crushed over mine.

My breath hitched as Jason's finger tips rose to trace my lips, before crushing his lips to mine. My hands tangled into his hair, moaning when his hands dropped to my ass, kneading it as if it was dough. I ran my hands down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. My hands ran over the contours of his chest and I pointed down the hall, "My room is down there"


	7. Break In

I woke up with Jason's leg snaked over mine, his arm hugging me close to this chest. There was no way I could escape. Jason was at my place, so I dragged myself out of bed and checked the time; it was only seven o clock. I grabbed my cell, and sat on my living room couch with the files I fell asleep on. I got through a couple, not expecting much when I landed on Dominic's. How could Sonny not know he was a snitch, you could see it in those Bugsy eyes that he was. His statistic's showed that he didn't even have any illegal background or reputation of any kind. Sonny was slipping big time.

"What are you doing?" Jason said in back of me, I looked up and smiled at his shirtless chest.

"Sonny suspects a snitch, wants me to sniff him out"

Jason sat beside me and took the file out of my hand, "Dominic? What do you think?"

"He's the snitch better yet...you see that hair cut?" I pointed a finger at the picture, "That's a cop haircut"

"You sound like Maxie"

"Whatever, but look closely that face doesn't look like a bad-ass. His eyes aren't fearless, when I joined Sonny's Org I felt like I would be protected, safe in someway. He looks like a bird in the mouth of the Mad Hatter"

"Sonny trusts him" Jason said, flipping through the thin leaf of papers.

"Of course he does, Dominic probably has been trying his best to be the perfect little worker, and he's in Sonny's house. Hearing and seeing probably documenting everything that he saw. Have Spinelli do a b.g on him and see what comes up.

"We already did, he was clean" Jason mumbled, "Maybe too clean, we didn't find much on him"

"Dig deeper and I promise you, you'll find out that Dominic isn't what he pretends to be"

"Alright, do you want to come over?"

I laughed, "You're cheating Jason, and I'll see you Thursday"

"I had to try, see you soon" He kissed my cheek and went to get fully dressed.

Maxie came over a hour after Jason, all she wanted to do was watch television and look through magazine's with me. She hated being alone, and Lulu was off in her own little world. We watched Shooter (because Mark's shirt was off most of the time) and ate. I got a text from Sonny asking if I had found anything.

_To:Sonny_

_I found the snitch Jason is doing a b.g_

Maxie popped some popcorn into her mouth, "Who was that?"

"Nonya" I replied, snatching the bowl of popcorn away from her.

Maxie's eyebrow's squished together, "Who's that?"

Boom! Boom! Boom! "Maxie! Are you here! Maximista!"

I woke up from the couch with Maxie's feet two feet away from my face. I poked her until she woke up, "Spinelli's at the door" He was the only one who called her Maximista. We both walked to the door, and when she opened it Spinelli sprung out embracing her so tightly I thought her bones would break. He kissed her forehead, eye lips, and cheeks lips, everywhere.

"I thought you were gone, that somehow they had gotten to you"

Maxie was confused, "I'm okay Spinelli, and I've been here all night. What are you talking about, what's wrong?"

He brushed the hair out of his face; his eyes were watery signs of dry tears all over his face. "You and the blond one's apartment was broken into, and ransacked, it was most disturbing. Mac is so worried; we should call him at this instant to let him know you are-"

"When did this happen?" I cut in.

Spinelli checked his watch, "Approximately two hours ago"

"Call Mac, I'm going to call Jason to see if he has any more information"

Maxie gasped, "I know this is going to sign very self centered but nothing was stolen right? I mean my Prada is still in its beautiful former shape...right?" She yanked Spinelli's arm, "Why aren't you answering me!"

"Some of your purses might have been damaged, but I'm sure they are replaceable." Wrong thing to say to someone whose life was dedicated to fashion.

"Replaceable! Spinelli it took me months to get them to send me that collection!"

"Maxie calm down, let's be happy it was a couple of Prada purses and not you"

"Easy for you to say, when was the last time you even carried a purse for more than three days?"

I couldn't even answer that so I digressed, "Spin, call Mac."

Mac had been ecstatic when he found out that Maxie was alive and well, she left to go to the PCPD and Spinelli went with her. Even though Mac wouldn't be very pleased to see him. Unexpectedly Carly had called me; she wanted me to come in. Saying she would double my daily salary.

She was quiet for the first hour, just sat there watching television. "Your probably wondering why I want you here and not Max and Milo"

I shrugged, "Doesn't matter"

Carly bit into her cheek, "You saved my life, and now I feel indifferent to you. I want to like you, but something is stopping me"

"Jealously?" I kidded, batting my eyes.

"Probably, like I said I don't like other women."

"Your protective, I believe you think that women are deceiving and greedy. That's why you don't like them to be around you or your family. Carly there are many woman who are like this, not just you.

Carly smiled, "Damn, I kind liked knowing I was the only one"

"Sorry to disappoint you"

"It's alright, just don't do it again.

This woman was crazy, "Where are the kids?"

"Morgan is visiting his cousins and Michael is at a school dance. It's unbelievable that I feel as if I was just picking out there clothes yesterday and now my oldest is going to a dance, with girls"

"Must feel wonderful" I would never have that feeling, adventure, danger were my life. I wanted a baby and a husband but I don't know how I could ever fit the two into my life.

"You're still young you can leave the Mob and get a family"

I changed the subject, "Is this the movie where the girl cheats on her fiancé and haves an affair with the brother?"

Carly nodded.

"Looks good"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reading, and enjoy. Review please! UPDATE: I'm starting a new story, which will probably only be a one shot. _haha_. it's going to be at ELQ.**

Michael and Morgan were running around the house creating chaos. They weren't alone though Carly had joined in on the fun, and she was having a blast playing tag. I'll be lying if I said I wouldn't play with them if they asked. I was extremely bored.

"You guys are cheating! You can't double team me!" Carly shrieked backing into a corner. Her eyes sought mine before going back to her children.

"You always say that Michael and I need to stick together and we are" Morgan taunted playfully, smiling just like his dad. I jumped out of my seat and grabbed a pillow.

"Take one more step and I'll be forced to throw"

Michael couldn't hold back, his lips spread in amusement, "Your supposed to protect us, you can't touch us"

I shook my head, "I'm supposed to protect your mother"

"That's right" Carly added. "But come on Sam you couldn't have gotten anything harder than a pillow?"

"It was either this or a soft and fluffy teddy bear" I justified.

Carly shrugged, "I'll take what I can get" She scooted away from the walls, as her children's attention was still on me. The front door opened and Sonny walked in, "Home! What are are you guys doing?"

"Dad!" Morgan shouted, running to his father and throwing his arms across his waist.

"I missed you too, son" He rubbed the top of Morgan's head and looked up to me, "Can I see you outside for a minute?"

I dropped the pillow on the floor and walked out the door with Sonny. He leaned against a white column and sighed "Jason told me about your suspicions"

"If this is regarding Dominic, then it's not a hunch any more. I was right, he's a cop" I had looked further into it with help from a few sources to find out that Dominic was in fact a cop. And a determined one at that.

"What are you going to do?" I shoved my hands into my coat, it was getting chillier every day now, fall was sneaking up quick and fast.

"He can have evidence on me already, so I don't know exactly what I'm going to do. But I can't kill him just yet, they're watching me. I have to take my time, and plan this our right. Patience is key in this situation" Sonny explained, he closed his eyes tiredly "Goodnight Sam, you don't have to be here this week. Stay home, get some rest"

That is what I have planned for, "Okay! I'll see you next week then"

* * *

That quick stop at Burger King was well needed, I had lost some weight over the past month and I needed to pack it back on. I showered (wrapping my hair in a cap) and got dressed for bed and watched all the backed up episodes I had on my TiVo. If I could barely have a life of my own why not enjoy someone else? Even it was written, it was entertaining.

Knock Knock!

I skipped to my door hoping it was the Pizza Hut, even after Burger King I was still hungry so I ordered a pizza. Well I got my wish, but this pizza came with a side of Jason Morgan.

"Hi" All I could pay attention to was the tangy,greasy smell of mushrooms,bacon and pepperoni pizza. I grabbed the box from he and padded back to my couch. I pulled a slice and took a big bite. Delicious. Jason tried to take a piece and I smacked his hands away. This was mine.

"Ow" I continued eating.

"Sonny said you have the week off"

I nodded, "Now I can finally have peace and quiet"

"Well since you have a date tomorrow I guess your peace and quiet begins Friday"

"Noo I don't" chew "What?"

"We're going on a date tomorrow!" He explained waving his hands in the air uncharacteristically, his black shirt seemed to be getting tighten by the second.

"Oooh!" I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand "I forgot, I've been stressing too much"

Jason was quiet for a few minutes and I went back to eating my third slice. "When was the last time you went to the spa?"

"I licked my fingers and pushed the box on the table "Let's see" I pretended to think about it, "Never"

"I can book you a session at this place that Carly's always talking about, she loves the place so much she sends them flowers" Jason offered.

I thought it over, "I really don't want to leave home tomorrow sorry"

"Sam you don't have too, I can send her here" When I didn't answer right away he added, "If you want me to"

I smiled, "Men seem to have a stronger hand"

He gave me a fleeting smile, "She'll be here after noon, I know how you like to sleep in"

* * *

Jason was very thoughtful, so thoughtful that he thought a giant woman with enough muscles for two men equivalent to a man. He was right. He deserved a date. Greta the masseuse woke me up an hour later, she folded up the massage table and left. And I was feeling more than I had in years, I lounged on the couch flipping through channels when my Droid rung.

"Hello?"

"It's Carly and I need to talk to you about something but I don't want you to tell anyone about it, that's kind of why I'm talking to you. Since your really don' have any friends"

"Gee, Carly thanks."

"I know we're not close" She laughed off key, "I mean we're barely anything but I don't know who to talk to about this and I really want to talk about it"

"Call your mom" I suggested, and that was a damn good one too.

"She's already busy with her job, I don't want to bother her. I'm going to tell you, but you have to--"

"I pink promise Carly" that made me smile, I was still relaxing even though I was annoyed that she had called. I meant it when I said I wanted P & Q.

"I thought I was pregnant and I had a fifth teen minute break down before going to Wal-Mart and buying a pregnancy test and finding out that I wasn't pregnant"

"Breakdown?" Food channel...HGTV...FX. Bingo baby, triple x was on. I set it to record and turned the television. "Carly?"

"I can't...I can't bring another child in this world and have my baby living in this environment! Both of my children almost died when they were babies! I abandoned Michael and...god. Just, I feel so guilty for crying. I don't want any more children, and I feel terrible about it since Sonny is open to the idea"

I empathized "Why don't you just talk to him about it Carly, it'll be more easier than you think. He's your husband, he'll listen"

I heard a rustle of clothing and footsteps, "Bye Sam" She whispered quickly.

I dropped the phone beside the couch and turned off the lights, receding to my room. Time to read and sleep. Then I'll wake up and go see Paul like I was supposed to weeks ago.

**Wondering who Paul is?**


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for coming back, I just wrote most of this because I didn't like the last draft. Review please!

I smoothed my hair then knock on the large wooden door. It opened quickly, the smell of vanilla,candles, and cologne washed over me familiarly. Paul was medium height, mocha eyes, tan skin, and black silver hair. My father was one hot silver fox. I got most of my looks from him. He eyes me wearily, even though he doesn't do much but fuss over his house. His benefits from his last job pays for everything else.

"Your three weeks late" Looking hurt by my absence.

I sigh, I knew he was going to guilt trip me "Sorry dad"

He shakes his head, "No need" he steps back, waves a hand 'voila' "Come in". I do.

We walk into the kitchen and I see a giant pound cake on top of the counter; chocolate icing. My dad see's me eyeing it and smiles "Made it especially for you"

My dad doesn't have any problems not any health problems or debt. I get most of my luck from him, I always find myself thinking more clearly when I'm around him.

He cut's my a piece of cake "Have you spoken with Alexis recently?"

I look away, "There's no need to" Using his words from earlier.

"Hard headed little girl" He clucks, going to pour me a glass of milk. "She's your mother, speak to her"

I avoid eye contact by eating but that only lasted four minutes before he took the empty plate away from me. "Talk to her this week Sam. Don't disappoint me"

My eyes water and he rubs my hair sympathetically "I know she hurt you, she hurt me too. Do you know how it felt to know I had a child in this world? A full grown midget" He smiles at me "comes to my door and she doesn't even have to say anything because she looks exactly like me." He washes my dish "I'm proud to say you get your looks from me"

"You are so modest dad"

"I've forgiven her, you will too"

I wanted this conversation to end "I will dad". Lie. We finished the night by watching scary movies and cracking on each other, laughing about how the other person jumped a scary part.

I fell asleep on his shoulder, content.

* * *

My phone alarm woke me up at eight o clock in the morning. Then it rung again.

"Hello?" My voice came out annoyed.

"It's Jason, where are you?"

No one knew about my father but me, "Why?"

"Because I'm at your apartment and I've been knocking for five minutes"

"Well I'm not there"

I hear his footsteps coming down my hall from the phone, "I know that _now_." He exhales heavily, "I wanted to know your opinion on the break in"

I yawn, stand up and stretch my limbs. I draw the drapes back and the sun doesn't take the invitation lightly. It's so bright that a Vampire wouldn't last a second in the room. I rub my eyes, look for my shoes.

"Breakfast first, darling. Your not leaving this house without a full belly" My dad says descending down the stairs.

"Damnit" I curse to myself. I'd hoped I could leave without waking him up.

My dad reached out and smacked me on the back of the head.

"What the hell!"

He hit's me on the back of the head again, too soft even for a toddler. "Dad!"

"Quit cursing in my house" He heads toward the kitchen, "I won't have it".

The facet runs.

"Gotta go" I say.

"I thought your foster parents dead?" Jason asks, I hear a car starting up.

"They did"

"So was that...are you role-playing with someone?"

How the hell did that idea come to mind? "No! I am not role-playing Jason."

"Who's Dad then?"

"Gotta go" I repeat, hanging up.

* * *

**DATE NIGHT**

It is quite obvious that we are dancing around each other, we both sit across from each other at a table he placed in the middle of the living room. The room is dim the lights turned off only candles light the room. Filling the room with a tempting smell maybe even more tempting then the dinner we are having. Even though I don't eat much, but I do drink.

Jason puts his fork down, "You probably shouldn't finish that, it'll wreck my entire plan of getting you into bed"

This puts a smile on my face, "You have a 'plan'?"

"It's already in effect" He admits, taking a bite of smothered potatoes.

I lay back in my chair, "So when you were practically begging me for a date you were _really _trying to get me in your bed? I feel tricked"

"I told you what I wanted"

"You said you wanted me" I look down at my food, his eyes are too intense for his playful smile.

"And it was the truth" Jason sounds sincere.

My heart skips a couple of beats. And my stomach tightens, this hasn't happened with anyone before. "Subject change please"

He chuckles to himself "But I don't want to"

"Well _ I _do" I say, the words coming out with a push.

"I didn't want to bring this up but...since we can't talk about 'us'---"

My head rises quickly, "What do you mean Us?"

"So you don't want to talk about something else, I was thinking we could move on from being friends and jump right on to being in a relationship"

"_What_?" I must look like a deer in headlights.

"You heard me"

Jason was being weird, yes he had showed this side before but I wasn't really use to man being this direct. It was like I said before..._weird_.

"Let's pretend I didn't" _I can't breathe!_

"We can pretend, but why?" He continues eating like this is a normal conversation.

He's teasing me, and I don't like it. My eyes narrow at him, "Sex is _off _the menu"

The spoon of potatoe doesn't make it to his mouth, "Really?"

"You heard me"

He laughs at me, and I laugh too. Some tension from the room even disapates with it.

"Your a really good cook"

"Thanks. Let's get back to the subject"

I roll my eyes.

"Yes, what were you going to ask me before?

"The girlfriend thing?"

"No" I ground out.

" Dominic...we don't know what to do with him."

"Don't you regularly kill them?" There wasn't much else you could do with a snitch, they weren't to be trusted. Even though this snitch was a cop, it really didn't make a difference.

"Sonny likes him" Jason responds.

"Too bad I guess"

He drops his fork, "Do you not want to be with me because you are already with someone?"

"No"

"So you just don't like _me_" Guess that excluded his body.

"That's not it"

"So you do like me"

I shrug, "Don't get all excited about it, I haven't had a boyfriend in years."

"Your scared of me?"

"Why would I be scared of you?"

"My job seems to scare all the woman I love away"

I mentally make a face at that. Oops! By the smug look of Jason's face I guess it wasn't so mental at all.

"Doesn't bother me" I take another sip of champagne. It's the good stuff.

"So give me a answer, yes or no"

"What are we in high school?" I snort.

"So be it, yes or no. I want you, but if you don't want to be with me. Then we can quit this right now" Jason tells me, and he means it.

Damnit! I hate ultimatum's.


	10. Chapter 10

I circled the top of my wine glass with a finger, Jason stared me down I knew my answer already I just wasn't ready to say it out loud. It would set a different past, a different fate for me. A decision that could make me or break me, when you over analyzed it.

But my answer was already set in stone, "Yes"

"Come again?"

"I said yes"

"You should stay the night, morning and evening." Jason said, making me laugh.

"You're so hopeful that it almost makes me feel bad for leaving. But I have plans to stay home and sleep all night, morning and evening." I replied, standing up out of my seat. Jason came around and I thought he was going to kiss my lips instead he dove for my cheek.

"Call me when you wake up"

"Why are you so happy?" Carly asked, suspicious of my upbeat behavior she had been watching me all day.

"Because I woke up today" I said quickly, no one was going to break my mood today, I had a date with Jason at his house after my shift here.

"That's not it, did you get laid?"

That caught me off guard. "No I didn't and if I did it would be none of your business, and like you said before you and I aren't friends so stop asking me questions"

That shut her up...for five seconds. "Okay, okay maybe I'm-"

"_Maybe_?"

"Okay I am, but if you haven't noticed Sonny won't let me leave the house and he has his goons here twenty four seven, it's unnerving to say the least"

"When you say his goons, are you including me?"

She laughed, "No, you're my goon"

"I'm not any body's anything." She was beginning to do just as I said she wouldn't.

"Hmm, if you say so"

"I do"

"Whatever" She pulled on one of her curls, "You know Sonny right?"

I picked up the remote from her lap, flipped through a dozen before sighing. Carly was staring me down until I answered her "You mean that mob guy who I work for? Sonny Conrinthos? Yeah I know him"

"You know what I mean Sam. Look, he's been acting weird lately..." She trailed off.

"And?"

She bit on a finger, "We haven't had sex in a week"

Alright I did not want to have this conversation with Carly, especially not about my boss. It would be kind of hard trying to have a normal conversation with him all the while thinking about how he wasn't banging his wife lately "Well a week isn't that long"

"It is when your average is five times a week"

"Maybe he's sprung out I mean being in the mob is stressful" The more I thought about it, it dawned on me that if Sonny hasn't been doing the deed with Carly and what Carly was saying is true about their sexual activities. There had to be a problem going on and I hadn't been told what it was. Had Dante not been dealt with yet? Shit and he had seen my face.

"What are you thinking about?"

I couldn't lie if she caught me some of the trust she did have on me would be gone "That the org may be in trouble"

"I knew it"

"No you didn't" I say, "Don't ask Sonny about it, he won't tell you. He'll just try harder to keep it away from you. If I find out and I feel as if it's in your best interest to know I'll tell you"

"That's bull-"

"Mom, I need help on my homework!" Morgan called, running into the room with a mathematics book.

I stood up and headed to the kitchen, I had a call to make.

Jason answered on the third ring, "Can I call you back?"

"No you can't, what's going on with Dante?" I asked, watching the bottom of the kitchen door so I would know if any creeping shoes passed by.

"He disappeared" Jason said regretfully.

"As in what, were you chasing after him and he got away?" This wasn't good at all.

"No, I came by and he wasn't there the guys said he hadn't been around for any of his shifts. He knew we were coming after him and he fled. I'm leaving tonight to-"

"I'm coming with you"

I heard a gun cock, "No your not" _ziiiiiip!_

"Are you packing right now?"

"Uhh no"

"You just made the top ten of the lamest liars"

"Really thanks for the heads up and you just made the top ten for the lamest jokes"

Feet appeared at the bottom of the door, "I'll talk to you later Jason"

"I'll call before the night is over"

"Bye babe" I stuffed the phone into my pocket, and began walking to the door before I was grabbed roughly by the neck by a sweaty but firm hand.

"Don't move Samantha" A drowsy voice said in my ear, his breath was cold as aspen. A chill rode down my spine, sticking like glue. I felt frozen in place, a statue. For a moment I had panicked, I didn't move. But I had remembered Carly, and her children.

A cold steely gun jabbed me in my side, "I won't hesitate to pull this trigger"

I wouldn't bother begging for mercy, he wouldn't give it to me. Plus that wasn't why he was here, he wanted more than my death.

"Where's that Jason of mine?"

"You're in a relationship with Jason?"

He chuckled sleepily, "Of the sort"

I shrugged, my shoulders raising like boulders and dropping "Oh, well him and I need to talk since I thought I was his girlfriend"

"No one likes a fibber" He said, his hand clutched my neck harder.

"I'm not" I checked the bottom of the doorway again and the shoes had disappeared, was Carly going for help?

I had my answer seconds later, when Franco let go of me, swung around and grabbed her before she could smack a pan against his head. She squealed, "Let go of me you jackass!"

I lunged for his throat and hands, pulling back with my hand, his fingers were so clammy that it didn't take much to apprehend the gun. But he kept his grip on Carly.

With my fingers I dug in to his throat, "Let go you creep!"

"Why?" He spat, "When this is so much fun"

I held the gun to his head, "."

He loosened his hold on Carly, his body relaxed some and I began to pull back. Franco had a little trick up his sleeve, he pushed me from behind him, I flew to the floor hitting my back hard. Carly was screaming, and if Morgan was still downstairs it wouldn't take him long to come and try to help. Franco was in perfect align of my range, I aimed and shot into his back. He fell on top of a hysterical Carly. Sonny and I seriously needed to talk about the security in this place.


	11. Chapter 11

Is he dead?" Carly asked for the up teenth time. She still had the pan held tightly in her hands like a baseball bat as we hovered over Franco's unconsicious body. Michael entered the room saw Franco and gawked for a short moment before pulling out his cell phone.

"Should I call Milo and Max to come and get him?"

"No!" Carly exclaimed, then she looked at me "or yes?"

I shook my head, and stood up "No"

"So call Jason?"

"No Call nine one one nothing was going down illegally here he broke in and tried to kill me-us- and we protected our selves. Call nine one one"

"Wow this is a first for the family" Michael joked.

"Do you think this is funny Michael? He could have killed Sam, Jocelyn, you any of us!" Carly yelled at Michael you could see the frustration in her eyes. It must be hard to raise two sons who so much want to be just like their father.

"Mom that's not what I was saying at all"

"Call nine one one Michael" Carly ordered, looking away. The way she had been looking at her son said a million things. She saw her son and immediately saw a soon to be Sonny. The tears that swam at the bottom of her eye didn't have anything to do with Franco.

As I waled into the PCPD in handcuffs no less (Mac was proving to be more of a jackass every time I met him) Alexis walked in with Kristina looking for a umbrella when she saw me it was lifke her eyes changed and she became a flesh eating lawyer again.

"What's going on?"

"Franco broke into Carly's house and attackedus but some how I'm the suspect and Franco's the suspect and oh Carly is too"

Alexis rolled her eyes and exhaled tiredly, "Where is he any way?"

"Can you help her mom?" Krista asked her mom hopefully.

She rubbed the top Kristina's head "I'm going to try" Alexis replied, she began digging into her pruse for her Black Berry.

The officer put me into a holding cell any way after processing me. I was freezing, having a head ache from hell, and hoping like hell I was getting out soon. No luck at all, ALexis couldn't get me out even though Mac and I both knew I was innocent he just had a grudge agaisnt any one who was related to Jason or Sonny in any way. After no sleep and a aching neck I wasn't in the mood to play nice. Lucky was the officer to let me out in the morning after it was confirmed that Carly and I had been the victim. Why hadn't Carly been locked up? Mac was probably afraid of Diane Miller's wrath. Lucky began to apologize for Mac but I quieted him with a dismissive wave of my hand.

"Don't make up excuses for him Lucky he knew I was innocent and startign forming lies about evidence he didn't even have! He better be happy I don't sue him" The place was oddly vacant. There wasn't an officer in sight. "Where is every one?"

Lucky looked at his shoes "They are out looking for Franco"

"What?" I rushed over to the first desk I could reach and called Sonny "Sonny? This is Sam is Carly with you?"

"Yeah what's going on?"

I glared over at Lucky "They didn't tell you? Franco escaped"

"He escaped? Figures with Mac running things over there"

"Just keep an eye out on your family Sonny, I'm going to call Jason" I hung up and called Jason he didn't answer on the first ring, second, third or fourth. I gave up and placed the phone on the base. That's what I realized what must have happened. Franco had taken Jason. No way would've Jason let me sit in jail over night. No way would he not have caleld or sent Diane to get me out. No way would Jason not be with Sonny right now.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Lucky grabbed me by the shoulder so I wouldn't fall.

"I think , no I'm sure that Franco has Jason"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I can feel it! And I just know that Jason would've tried to see me here and with iane he woul-He's not answering his phone, it's Franco, that sico has him" I felt like my breath was beign sucked right from my lungs. I wasn't sure what I should do first. There was so many possibilities.

"Come one sit down we can talk about his" Lucky advised, pushing a chair in back of me.

The rang and impusively I answered, "Hello?"

"Sam! It's me Franco! How are you?" Franco sounded mroe excited than a Justin Bieber fan.

"I'm doing wonderful, how's your head?"

"I have a concussion, I'm thinking about giving Jason one. Kind of like matching tattoo's but worser." Franco teased, laughing at himself.

"I'm going to find you Franco"

He paused "Sorry that was me shivering. Shit Sam you sound like you mean it"

"I do"

"Wow just wow I came to Port Charles for Jason but I think should of had my sights on you"

"Too late huh?" We were playing a game of cat and mouse and the more we talked the more I found that Franco sounded sure of him self, like he had me right where he wanted me.

"Not entirely Let's meet up at the docks. Come alone or I'll push this large button on this really shiny device. THe button is really red too. Sam I love big shiny things. Makes me want-"

"What time?" I didn't want to hear him monologuing.

"It's not nice to interrupt some one when they're talking . It's rude. Be there at midnight. Oh and wear something nice" Franco added, hanging up on me.

"Your going to need help Sam"

"Not from you. Your a cop and all the police is going do is get Jason killed. I'll handle it"

"That's what's wrong with you all. You beleive that your all replica's of super man, you can't save the world Sam"

"I'm not trying to save the world Lucky, I'm going to save my boyfriend"

"You know what I mean Sam" Lucky snapped.

"Yeah and I don't care"

I wasn't sure if I should've told Sonny and Carly about Jason all Carly would do was over react along with Sonny and that's not what I needed. Instead I called Spinelli telling him to trace the calls from the PCPD call lines this morning. He agreed keeping this from Sonny was the best idea. I wasn't going to meet Franco on the docks, without knowing more about him. I don't know how far he went into clearing his name but we were going to find out pretty was doing the ultimate of a back ground check. Without Spinelli I don't think that tonight would end well. He was definitely an essential for this life, a life that I was beginning to doubt every day.

Spinelli found a alias of Franco's renting storage container forty five minutes away. It was almost dark when I received this information, if Jason was being held there I had to hope that Franco hadn't come by sooner to pick him up or that he didn't have any muscle guarding it. Spinelli had hacked the database receiving the storage container's I.D number and P.I.N. The place was deserted; it was so quiet that I felt like I was deaf. Walking even more noisily so the chill that was stuck to my neck would go away. Spinelli had explained how to find the container but I still got lost. And when I finally did find the rusted grey container I was even more anxious than I expected.

No sound came from inside. Taking a deep courage seeking breath I tapped in the P.I.N number and pulled the creaking door open and was knocked on my ass quicker than I could blink. Strong, calloused hands wrung around my neck, squeezing like they were trying to pop my head off.

"Die!"

I blinked out the fuzzy little stars and looked up at Jason "It's me!" Jason looked the same, no bruises or blood but at the same time his eyes looked eerily darker. He didn't stop at my words so I began punching him in the chest, kicking my legs up at him screaming at the top of my lungs.

That's when he finally looked at me, _looked at me _and let go "Oh my god Sam. I'm so sorry"

I rubbed my neck "It's alright. We have to go; he'll probably be coming to get you soon." Jason apologized the entire way to the car then the whole ride to Sonny's. Yeah I got the jest. He was sorry. He thought I was Franco, he attacked. I got it already.

"So you want to call the police _again_?" Michael asked flabbergasted.

I nodded my head "I sure do"

Sonny shrugged his shoulders like an old man; eyeing a cup of empty bourbon "I think it's a good idea" It's a change of pace having the mob king agree with taking help from the cops.

"We're doing it the legal way. The right way" I said to Michael the boy has been surrounded by violence his entire life he needed to know that everything wasn't black and white. After calling the cops and informing anonymously from my private call about a crazy looking guy at the docks who looked similar to Franco I decided that I needed to go home. Jason was coming home with me.

I was taking a well needed shower when Jason joined me; his nakedness wasn't even a shock to me not even a blush on my cheeks. I was way too tired. Rather than rebuke him from the shower I handed him a soap lathered rag to wash my back.

"Jason?" I whispered, I barely wanted to talk any more I just wanted peace and quiet.

"Hmm?"

"I want to take some time off from guarding Carly, the job is becoming more overwhelming than I thought it would be"

Jason bent down and kissed the spot below my ear "Take as much time you want, as long as it's with me."

I giggled, "I think I can do that"

Jason hugged my naked body to his more firmly, his erection pressed into my back. I was feeling better by the second


End file.
